Amnesia
by GAVZILLA
Summary: When Roll confesses her love to Megaman, a Hell Navi infects her with a unknown virus. Dr. Hikari is forced to re-install her systems, witch means, she losses her memories. Only Megaman will remember that she confessed her love to him. Now he has to deal with this unknown virus, this Hell Navi, and, his love for Roll. (Suck at summaries, Rated T, lots of swearing at times!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one! During the summer, I was working on this story. There will be two chapters, and there will be a lot of swearing at times.  
Now, I promised myself I wouldn't do this (not counting my second story) but... PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD OR BAD! PLEASE! PEOPLE! BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORIES! I NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF I'M GOOD OR BAD! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT! (Tho that would be helpful, so I can respond to your guy's REVIEWS!) PPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE! (PLEASE)

Anyway, enjoy the story, and expect the second chapter this week.

* * *

Megaman stood in front of Mayl's homepage. He was nervous. _Get yourself together!_ Megaman thought to himself, _It's not like your asking her on a date!_ With one final sigh, he walked through the teleporter. In a matter of seconds, he was in a HP that he was all too used too. He walked further into the homepage, and looked around. No Pink Navi anywhere. He sighed again. and slowly walked towards the exit.

"Megaman?" A familiar voice called. He looked around, confused, unable to remember who that voice belonged to. "What are you doing here?" the voice said again. Megaman finally came to his senses, and recognized the voice to be Mayl's. A window appeared in front of him to show Mayl, with a confused look on her face, "If you're looking for Roll, she's doing an errand for me."

"Oh, ah... When will she be back?" Megaman stumbled over his words. "She should back in a half an hour." Mayl said, "You just missed her leave, do you need something?" Megaman blushed lightly, and wished he could get out of this situation. "I wanted to ask her something." Megaman replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, well, If you want, you can tell me what you wanted to ask, and when she gets back, I can tell her." Mayl suggested. Megaman thought for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. "Ok, I wanted to ask her if she would like to hang out tonight, go see the NetCity." Megaman blushed lightly. A smile came to Mayl's face, "She would love that, I'll tell her when she gets back." Mayl replied. And on that note, Megaman went through the teleporter, back to the Net.

_Why was I so nervous! It was Mayl! I talk to her almost everyday! It wasn't like I was asking her on a date!_ Megaman scolded himself, as he walked back to his HP.

"Your home early." Lan said, "Weren't you and Roll going to hang out?" Megaman sighed, "She wasn't there..."

"Then where was she?" Lan asked. "She was doing an errand for Mayl." Megaman replied, "I'm just kinda disappointed that she wasn't there." Megaman explained.

"She was doing an errand for Mayl. She's probably going to back any time now." Lan said, trying to cheer Megaman up.

He knew that Megaman loved Roll, and he [Lan] would get into conversations with Mayl about it. She would talk about how much Roll loved Megaman, and how sad she would get when Megaman or her leaves.

Megaman was lost in his thoughts. He loved Roll, and he wanted to tell her tonight. Megaman's thoughts were disrupted tho, by a certain pink navi, teleporting into the HP.

"Hey Mega!" Roll said walking towards him, "Mayl told me what you wanted to ask when you visited me..." Megaman blushed lightly from embarrassment. "So, do you want to go?" Megaman asked shyly. "I would love to go hang out!" Roll gave him a quick hug.

"So you guys are finally going out." Lan joked. Megaman just face palmed, and lead Roll out of the HP. It was evening, and and the sun was just about to set. Megaman and Roll where just walking around the outskirts of NetCity. Talking about there NetOps, what's new on the net, and there own personal life.

After about fifteen minutes of hiking, they came to a grassy hillside. It was a jaw dropping view. The NetCity could be seen with all its beautiful lights, and you could see the programmed stars in the sky.

"It's beautiful..." Roll awed. "It is... isn't it?" Megaman replied. Roll walked over to his side, and clutched her arms around his left. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and took in the glorious view in front of them.

Ok, this is your chance! Say it and get it over with! Megaman thought to himself. He looked at Roll, and smiled. "What?" Roll giggled back. "You look... beautiful tonight..." Megaman managed to say.

"Cliche now, are we?" Roll giggled. "Sorry..." A frown came to Megaman's face. Roll looked up at Megaman and also frowned.

I didn't mean to make him sad. Roll said to herself. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Roll said as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. "What?" Megaman asked confused, not realising that Roll saw him frown. "For saying that what you said was a cliche." Megaman was confused at first, but then assumed that she saw him frown.

He placed his right hand on her shoulder, and turned towards her. There eyes locked onto each other's. Roll gave Megaman one of her heart warming smiles.

"I love your smile..." Megaman smiled. Roll giggled and placed her head on his chest.

"Oh Mega, words... can't describe..." She paused. "Can't describe what?" Megaman chuckled. Roll looked up him. "How, how much I love you." Roll stumbled over her words.

Megaman was not expecting this. He had a shocked expression on his face. Roll saw Megaman's shocked expression, and looked down with a sad expression on her face.

Megaman noticed her actions and decided to return the favor. He cupped her chin and faced her with another heart warming smile. He was leaning into kiss Roll, but, was disrupted when a scream came from Roll. He looked at Roll, and saw a syringe sticking out of Roll's arm. She let go off Megaman, and gripped her arm.

Megaman looked over to see a Purple Hell Navi holding a syringe gun. He was turned around and running, but Megaman took out his buster, and shot at his feet. Completely taking his legs out. The Navi fell to the ground in pain. Megaman ran up to him and called in Protoman, and a Medic team for support.

As soon as the Hell Navi was in Protoman's custody, he ran back to Roll, who was still crying in pain, while the medics removed the syringe from Roll's arm, and scanning her body for any viruses. They found an unknown virus. They instantly sent Roll to Scilab for further testing. Megaman had to stay back however, to testify about what happened, and why his legs were blasted off, leaving only bits of Data behind.

Through that time tho, he really wasn't thinking about the criminal, he was thinking about Roll.

"Megaman! What happened to Roll?" Lan asked as a window appeared next to Megaman. "I don't know..." Megaman responded, lowering his head, then teleported to Scilab.

"Roll is infected with an unknown virus." Medi told Megaman, "We're not letting anyone visit her, just in case the virus is contagious."

"Actually Medi, it has been confirmed that the virus is not contagious." A window appeared next to Megaman, showing talking, and Lan comforting a sad Mayl in front of the monitor scanning Roll, "So Megaman can go see Roll."

Medi nodded her head, and opened the door, leading into the room Roll was laying in. She was in a bed, with a couple of cords connected all around her body. She was still conscious, and she was whining silently, but no tears went down her cheek.

"Roll..." Megaman leaned down next to where Roll lays. "Mega..." A tear flowed down her cheek. She weakly lifted her hand, trying to grab Megaman's, but Megaman grabbed her hand.

"You're going to be ok Roll..." Tears started to fill Megaman's eyes. He stood up, still clutching her hand, and stood over her. A tear fell from Megaman's face, unto to the bed Roll was laying on. The silence was disrupted from Dr. Hikari speaking from a small window next to Megaman.

"Megaman... I don't know how to say this..., but, Roll, at her current state, will not survive." Dr. Hikari said with a very sad expression. "What!" Roll and Megaman said in synch. "The virus is slowly, but surely, permanently shutting down Roll's systems."

"Isn't there a way to stop it!?" Megaman asked. His mechanical heart felt like it was going to burst. On the day that Roll and him finally confessed there love for each other, a stupid Hell Navi had to come and fuck everything up! Megaman wanted to go to the Scilab Prisons, and shoot that goddamn Hell Navi's head off!

"There is a way that may stop the virus..." Dr. Hikari scratched his chin. "What we could do... Is do a reinstall of Roll's systems." Megaman's face light up at the fact that Roll could be saved. "Then do it!" Megaman said anxiously.

"Well... there is a catch." Dr. Hikari informed Megaman. "What's the catch?" Megaman asked nervously. "If we do I major reinstall on Roll's systems, she is going to lose all her memories also..." Dr. Hikari said.

"So... she wouldn't remember any of us...?" Megaman said, looking back at Roll, who looked back at him with pleading eyes. "Well, to a certain extent." Dr. Hikari said, "She will remember Mayl, because she is her NetOp."

"Well, what about us? Will she remember us?" Lan spoke up from comforting Mayl. "She may remember your guy's faces, but she may not remember all the memories you guys shared to together." Dr. Hikari said. Megaman was really pissed off at that Hell Navi now.

"Will she be able to remember all the memories she had?" Megaman asked, looking back at Roll again. "Well, yes." Dr. Hikari said, "A human equivalent to this is Amnesia."

"Is she going to remember right away?" Mayl asked. "No. It will take time until she will be able to remember all her memories." Megaman kneeled back down next to Roll again, still clutching her hand.

"We need to reinstall her systems right away, before the virus does even more damage." Dr. Hikari spoke up again. "Will you remember me?" Megaman whispered to Roll. "I'll... try my best..." Roll whispered back.

"Ok... reinstall program will activate in..." Dr. Hikari said.

_10_

"Roll..." Megaman started to cry now.

_9_

"Mega..." Roll tried her best to speak up.

_8_

"Roll..." Megaman stuttered, "Please don't leave me."

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

"It was... a... pleasure... living with you..." Roll said.

_2_

"Don't say that Roll!" Megaman said.

_1_

"Remember me..." And on that note, her eyes closed, and her systems shut down.

_0_

"Roll?" Megaman whispered, "Come back to me Roll..." Megaman started to bawl over Roll's inhabitant body. He just stood up silently, and teleported back to his P.E.T.

"It may take a day or two before the installation is done." Dr. Hikari told Mayl, "I would suggest that you two get going. It's pretty late." Lan and Mayl agreed, and they started there way home. Lan kept looking over at Mayl on the way back to there house.

She looked so sad and depressed, but who could blame her. She almost lost her NetNavi. That would've been terrible if she would've lost Roll. Lan tried to picture his life if he would've lost Megaman. Sure, he lost Megaman in the past, but he somehow managed to always come back.

"Everything's going to be ok Mayl." Lan told Mayl as they were approaching there houses. "How do you kno- nevermind." Mayl said remembering that Lan lost his Navi multiple times. "What were you going to say?" Lan asked.

"I was going to say, 'How do you know?', but then I remembered that you lost Megaman multiple times." Mayl responded. Lan just stood there quietly. It was late at night, and they were standing under a street light. "Sure, Dr. Hikari said that she's going to be ok, but, she's not going to remember any of you." Mayl looked down at the ground. Lan walked up to her, and pulled her into an embrace.

"I should really stop moping on the negatives, and just be grateful that she's ok..." Mayl said, as she embraced him back. "You have every right to worry." Lan said. Mayl tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow out of her eyes since she what had happened to Roll, but it didn't help. She could feel tear after tear start to flow down her cheek, into Lan's shoulder.

He could hear her trying to muzzle her sobs, as she tried to hold back the tears. Lan held her closer, trying to comfort her. He couldn't help but think about the pain that Megaman's probably going through right now. He pretty much lost the girl he loved. Lan was so lucky that he still had his.

Megaman couldn't fall asleep that night. Even when he tried to force himself into Sleep mode. His mind was going crazy. He kept curling up his fist, trying to control his anger towards that Hell Navi.

"How, how much I love you."

It was torchering him. His mind was just replaying it. Over, and over, and over again. He wanted to go to that Hell Navi, and blast his fucking head off! How could've he not hear him?

_Such a hero I am. Can take down Terrorists Organisations! But can't even take down a FUCKING Hell Navi, five feet away from me!_ Megaman scolded himself. _How did I not even hear him!_ He slammed his fist on the ground. He started to blame himself for what happened to Roll. Even started to hate himself more than the Hell Navi himself. He wanted to finish this. He got up, and teleported to the prison.

"Megaman?" Protoman questioned, "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Scilab." "Where's that fu- frickin Hell Navi..." Megaman knew to watch his language in public. "This is a coincidence." Protoman said, "He keeps saying that he'll only speak to you."

"Show me where he is." Megaman responded sternly. "Before I let you see him," Protoman said, "You have to promise you won't do anything stupid. He may have important information." Megaman stood there for a moment. "Fine..." Megaman replied. "Ok. Follow me." Protoman said showing the way to that Hell Navi's interrogation room.

Protoman unlocked the door, and Megaman walked in. The Navi had cuffs on his hands and feet, attached to the chair he was in. (A/N They used a recovery chip on him, so now his legs are back. Yay?) There was a table in front of him, with another chair.

"Ah, Megaman!" The Hell Navi spoke. "I guess they finally gave into my request." It was an old, scratchy voice. He talked slow, making sure that every word he says, he says clearly. "What do you want with me?" Megaman said, trying to conceal his anger.

"Nothing in particular." The Navi replied, "I just wanted to talk." Megaman stood there for a second. Planning his next move. "What was that virus you infected Roll with." Megaman got straight to the point. "Was that the Navi's name?" the Hell Navi spoke, "It's a shame that a beautiful Navi like that is going to get deleted."

"You're wrong!" Megaman spoke louder than usual. "Re-installing her systems isn't going to fix the problem." the Hell Navi interrupted Megaman. "How... How do you know?" Megaman stuttered over his words.

"I know a lot of things." the Hell Navi responded, "You think that I would've used a virus without even testing it? It can do more than just infect Navi's." Megaman could feel his anger rising. "Why did you infect Roll with it?" Megaman asked. "I needed another test subject." the Hell Navi replied.

"Wait... another?" Megaman said. "Well of course!" the Hell Navi laughed, "Do you think I'll conduct all my experiments on one person? I could do that. Too bad they all get deleted before I get another chance to test them!" the Navi burst out into a Joker type laugh, "And guess what? Your little girlfriend... is NEXT!" the Navi burst out into another fit of laughter.

"You son of a bitch!" Megaman shouted. He lunged at the Navi. He grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him out of the chair. The door flung open, and Protoman was quickly trying to calm Megaman down. "You promised you weren't going to do anything stupid!" Protoman said to Megaman calmly.

"After I delete this fucking Navi!" Megaman shouted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The Hell Navi said. "Why would I?" Megaman questioned, "So you can delete innocent Navi's?" the Hell Navi laughed again. "No, because I'm the only one who knows how to stop this virus." the Hell Navi turned to a more serious tone, "And if you don't put me down, I'll make sure that your girlfriend is deleted before you have a chance to say goodbye." Megaman gave him a threatening look, before dropping him down in his chair. Megaman turned, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and before you go," Megaman stopped. "Dr. Hikari was wrong. It's not like Amnesia. It's more like cancer." With all his might, Megaman controlled his anger, and teleported back to his P.E.T.


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone. It's Netto-Hybra. I'm making this Author's Note to specifically inform the readers who are looking forward to Chapter 2. I'm sad to say that this story is discontinued until further notice. A lot of stuff has been going on, and with School starting soon, I don't know when I'll get Chapter 2 done. I want to thank all the people who reviewed, and wasted their time reading this Author's Note because I'm just fucking with you guys!

Chapter is going to get released, but will be delayed about a couple more days. I wasn't satisfied with my original idea on how Chapter 2 turned out, so I'm modifying it until I'm satisfied with it. I want to add a little more drama, and add more scenes of Megaman and the Hell Navi.

I guess I'll "read" you guys then? (hehe)


	3. REAL Chapter 2

Ok! I kinda lied to you guys about it being two chapters. You see, I'm starting High School tomorrow (9/3/13 for you reading this after), and I wanted to release another chapter for you guys. So, I buckled down, and wrote the rest of this chapter until I got to a point that would make a good ending. For the next chapter, I want to focus on the second interrogation of Megaman and the Hell Navi. I want to make sure that it isn't absolute shit (Not saying that I don't want chapters like this to be awesome too), because I think that the scenes with Megaman and the Hell Navi are the best parts of the story (In my opinion). So, sorry of this chapter sucks, you could argue that it was rushed.

In other news, I have a couple shout outs for some people who actually deserve them.

Ghost501 is also a fanfic writer, and he also makes Battle Network Fanfics too! YEA! He (as of writing this) as two Battle Network stories that I really enjoyed, and is planning on making more! So, go to his profile, and read his Battle Network stories! Oh, and he has started a community that is dedicated to Battle Network Fanfics. I am a staff member, and need to start adding stories to the community. (Sorry Ghost501 D:) You can find that community here;

community/Mega-Man-Battle-Network-Stories/109716/3 /0/1/ (just copy and paste that link in front of the Fanfiction url link)

Sorry about the long "Author's Note," he (I'm assuming) deserved it, and also, before I let you read this story, I have yet ANOTHER shout out to a Fanfic writer! GuardianNature2012 for her story; "Rockman EXE Guardians of the Light Circle" This is a story that I've never really read before, and is starting to influence my writing style! (You guys may not notice, but I sure can!) Don't be intimidated by all the chapters! It's worth the read!

* * *

"Megaman!" Lan called as he ran through his bedroom door. "Dad just called, he said that Roll's systems will be re-installed in forty five minutes!" Lan couldn't tell if he was happy or still depressed. Megaman just had this... pokerface, that Lan just couldn't crack.

"Megaman?" Lan asked, confused, "Aren't you excited?" Megaman sighed, "Yea... I guess I am..."

"Come on Megaman. Everything is going to be ok." Lan tried to cheer up his brother, "Mayl, Dex, Yia, Tory, and even Chaud is going to be there!"

"It's just that..." Megaman paused, "I went and talked with the Hell Navi who infected Roll with the virus."

"Wait, you went and talked with the Hell Navi?" Lan said. "Yea." Megaman said, "Protoman told me that he would only talk to me, and when I was talking to him, he kept saying it was a shame that Roll was going to get deleted." He started to choke up a little.

"But, that can't be!" Lan said, "When Dad re-installed Roll's systems, he said that should've taken care of the virus."

"He said that re-installing Roll's systems wouldn't do anything." Megaman explained, "He said that he wasn't that stupid to use a virus that he never tested."

"So... Wait! That means that that virus could be in circulation?" Lan said. "No, but he did say that he tested this virus on multiple Navi's, but they never lived to be tested again..." Megaman said, "He also said that it's more than a virus."

"What!" Lan said, "We need to tell everyone!"

"No!" Megaman shouted. "We at least need to tell Dad!" Lan argued. "I was planning to! I just don't want everyone, especially Roll, to worry." Megaman explained. "Well, ok... We need to get going to Scilab, or else we'll be late. We can tell Dad everything when we get there." Lan said as he grabbed his P.E.T, and headed to the Metroline.

Lan bolted through through the door into Dr. Hikari's lab. Everyone was standing around a monitor, showing Roll on the same table that she was on when she was effected.

"Can I technically call him late?" Mayl said. "Well... Roll isn't awake yet." Dex replied. "But Lan can never be on time." Tory spoke out. "Good point." Mayl said. "Come on guys!" Lan shouted, "Give me a break!" He walked over to the same monitor that everyone was standing around, and jacked Megaman in.

Megaman was jacked into the monitor, and was greeted by all of his friends. He didn't know how to respond. He gave them a small smile and a nod, and stood against the wall of the Comp.

"So ugh... Dex got new battle chip. Do you want to see?" Gutsman asked Megaman. (I really don't know how Gutsman talks, so, yea...) Thoughts were still going through Megaman's head. He shouldn't ruin this happy mood that every one was in. Not knowing that the virus isn't fully gone from Roll's systems.

"Sure Gutsman." Megaman smiled, as Gutsman handed him the Chip data. It was a Hammer *.

"That's a very good chip." Megaman said, "I can be very useful if you use your Geddon move." (The move were Gutsman destroys all of your panels.)

"Thanks." Gutsman replied. "Agh... Sorry to interrupt, but, I need to talk to Megaman privately." Protoman interrupted. "Sure thing." Gutsman said as Megaman handed back his Chip Data.

"What do you want to talk about?" Megaman asked, trying to suppress his sadness. "Something weird happened after you left yesterday." Protoman said. "What?" Megaman replied.

"All of the security footage from the time you came, to the time you left, was deleted." Protoman said, "I'm just not talking about the footage from the Navi's cell. No. ALL of the footage from around the Scilab prison was deleted."

"What?" Megaman spoke up slightly, "How?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Protoman said. They stood there thinking for a moment. "Ok..." Megaman said, "As long we still have him in custody, we should be fine."

"Alright." Protoman replied. "For the moment, lets just say that it was a convenience." Megaman said. "Ok." Protoman said, "But, I'll still have people look into it."

"Good idea." Megaman replied, and Protoman walked back to the group of Navies that were in front of them. "Ok everyone," Dr. Hikari said, "Roll's systems are successfully installed." Everyone cheered.

"Ok. Activating Roll in Three. Two. One." Dr. Hikari announced. Everyone held there breath. The pink Navi on table started to move. She sat up, and looked at everyone with a shocked expression.

"Mayl?" Megaman missed that cute, innocent voice. "Why are all these Navies looking at me?" Megaman just wanted to go and hug Roll as tight as he could, and never let go. "Well these Navi's are your friends." Mayl tried to explain, "We re-installed your systems, so you don't remember any of your original memories. But you'll remember them soon!"

Roll looked back at the group of Navies that were in front of her. "Um... Hi!" Roll gave them a big smile. Megaman gave another small smile. Seeing Roll's smile, really lightening his mode. "Hello Roll." Glyde spoke up, "Do you happen to remember any of us?" Roll looked at Glyde for a moment.

"Yes... I do remember you!" Roll pointed at Glyde. "What about Guts?" Gutsman pointed at himself. "Um... I remember you losing to a lot of Netbattles." Roll said with an innocent tone. Everyone laughed. Even Megaman cracked another smile.

"G... Guts!" Gutsman shouted, "At least she remember me!"

"I also you... and... you!" Roll pointed at both Iceman, and Protoman. "Well, what about our names?" Iceman asked. "Um... you name is... um... Iceman?" Roll stuttered. Everyone cheered. "This is looking good for her memory!" Dr. Hikari declared.

What about me?" Protoman asked. "Um... Pr... Py... Pyro Man?" Roll said. Everyone laughed. Even Protoman laughed. "No, but close! It was Protoman!" Protoman said. Megaman knew what was next. Roll was going to look around, and see him, if she hadn't already.

Everyone held there breath as Roll looked over at Megaman. He was just looking down at the ground, trying to ignore the countless gazes that were on him. "Um... I can't seem to remember you." Roll said. Megaman's mechanical heart sank into a endless abyss. Everybody gasped on the inside. They all new, except Gutsman who was as dense as Lan, that Megaman and Roll were more than just... friends.

"The... the name is Megaman." It was so hard for Megaman to say that without breaking down. He spent more time with Roll than any one of these people. She even remembered Protoman! Fucking Protoman! She only saw him like, four to five times in her "life".

"Nice to meet you again Megaman!" Roll said with that cute innocent voice. Megaman didn't reply. He looked down at the ground, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow out of his eyes.

"Oh! How rude of me." Glyde said, "Let me introduce you to all of our operators." Glyde pointed to a window that showed everybody in the real world. "Are these all of you friends, Mayl?" Roll asked. "Well, some of them." Mayl said.

"Wait! I have a question." Lan said, "How come Roll remembered Mayl immediately when she was activated?"

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me," Dr. Hikari said, "You see, with a Customized Navi like Roll, she's programmed to recognize Mayl."

"But I thought she lost all her memories." Yia said. "Roll recognizing Mayl is programed in her systems, not in her memories." Dr. Hikari said. "Oh..." Lan awed. "Can everybody introduce themselves?" Mayl asked.

"Of course! I'm Dex, and I operat Gutsman!" Dex blurted out. "I'm Tory, and I operat Iceman." Tory said, trying not to stutter. "He's kinda shy." Iceman whispered to Roll. "Oh." Roll whispered back.

"I'm Lan, and I operat Megaman." Lan said. "I'm Yia, and I operat Glyde." Yia spoke up.

"What about the man with the white and black hair?" Roll asked, trying to describe Chaud. "Yea white and black hair man! Introduce yourself." Lan joked. Chaud shaked his head. "Come on!" Everyone erged. "Ok, ok." Chaud said, "I'm Chaud, and I operat Protoman."

"Now wasn't that hard?" Lan joked... again. "Don't push your luck." Chaud threatened.

"How about we show you around the net?" Iceman asked Roll. "Can I?" Roll looked at Mayl. "Why not?" Mayl replied. "Yea!" Roll cheered, "Where do we go first?"

"How about ACDC square?" Iceman asked everyone. "Guts will go with you guys!" Gutsman said. "I'll be more than delighted to go with." Glyde said. 'How about you Protoman?" Iceman asked. "Um, if I can then yea." Protoman said. "You can go Protoman. I can deal with what little work we had." Chaud said.

"Ok well, I guess I can go." Protoman smiled. "Great!" Iceman said, "Lets go!" Everybody, but Glyde and Megaman, started to walk towards the teleporter. "Glyde?" Iceman asked, "Are you coming?" Everybody stopped. "You guys go on." Glyde said, "I have to do something quick." Glyde motioned his head subtly towards Megaman. Iceman nodded, and everyone entered the teleporter.

"Megaman?" Glyde asked, "Do you want to come with us?" Megaman was still looking at the ground. Not making a sound. "N... No." Megaman sniffled. Still trying to hold back the tears, "I have some unfinished business." Then Megaman teleported away.

* * *

"It's been a while since we were all together," Yia said, "How about we all go out and walk around town?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Mayl said. "I'm down for it." Dex said. "Lets go!" Lan said.

"How about you Chaud?" Yia asked. "Na." Chaud said, "I have work to do here at Scilab, that's why I was able to make it here, plus I should really be getting going."

"Oh, well, have a good day!" Yia said. "See you guys whenever." Chaud said, before walking out of the room. "Well, lets get going." Mayl said. "Already ahead of you." Dex said, heading for the elevator.

"I'll meet you guys in the lobby." Lan said, "I need to talk to my Dad about something."

"Don't take long Lan!" Yia said as the elevator door closed.

"Ah, Lan, if it's about what the Hell Navi said to Megaman, Chaud explained everything to me." Dr. Hikari said. "Great!" Lan said, "Less explaining on my part. I'm guessing that you didn't tell Mayl?"

"No." Dr. Hikari said, "I don't want to worry both Mayl and Roll right now."

"That's exactly what Megaman said!" Lan said, "Did you find a way to fix the virus for good?"

"No, we need Megaman to figure out that from the Hell Navi." Dr. Hikari explained. "It looks like he's heading there now." Lan said looking at his P.E.T, "Lets hope that he gets that answer out of the Hell Navi." Lan said goodbye to his father, and went down to the Scilab lobby, to meet up with Dex, Yia, Tory, and Mayl.


	4. Author's Note 2

Ok! I understand that it's been two weeks since I posted a chapter on this story. First things first, this story is Not DEAD! Inspiration just hasn't been blowing up lately... But, thanks to a certain Ghost (who was reincarnated 501 times) the chapter should out quicker than I expected.

But... in the meantime, and this Author's Note doesn't do justice, we can all blame zelinkfan123. Why? Because this user (Girl, Boy, I really don't know. Sorry! D:) hasn't written any Legend of Zelda fanfics yet! Come on zelinkfan123! Sometimes, when I get home from school, I just want to read some good old fashion, LinkxZelda fanfiction! Just look at Ghost501! Oh, and don't worry if you suck at writing, (Did you not read my first fanfic?) I'll probably like it anyway!

Sorry if I got you excited; thinking that it was the next chapter! 


	5. Author's Note 3

Wow! Two updates in under one, maybe two days? Amazing!

Sorry of I, once again, got you excited with this chapter. Well, this Author's Note IS about chapter 3. I've decided to scrap Chapter 3, and start from scratch. But! I won't be alone! After messaging Ghost501 multiple times, I sent him all of Chapter 3 that I had completed. He beta read it, and he replied. With it, he "remade" part of Chapter 3 the way he thought I should make it, so, I'm going to share with you what he wrote. Now, take note, that your are going to be missing pieces of the chapter. So, if you're confused about something, that's ok. You may get your questions answered when Chapter 3 comes out...;

* * *

"She's doing fine. Her systems were successfully reinstalled." Megaman took a breath, trying to keep his emotions calm, "How do I save her?"

"Back to that old point again, are we? I thought I told you that I'm staying out of this." The Heel navi took a strange look at Megaman, "Have you ever known what it was like to lose someone?"

If it was anyone else, Megaman would've entertained the conversation. But currently he was trying to stop himself from deleting this guys right here and now, "Enough with the crap! Just tell me how I can save her! An innocent navi is about to die!" He growled.

"Innoncence. What a funny term. What is the saying, 'Innocent 'til prove guilty. Hah! No one is innocent. Even is guilty 'til proven innocent. That's what you taught me anyway."

Megaman had had enough of this. He grabbed the navi by his neck and shoved him up against the wall.

"Oh, getting a little angry now aren't you. You wanna know why I infected your little girlfriend, blue boy. Revenge." the Hell Navi had a cold, heartless tone in his voice.

"What did Roll ever do to you?" Megaman questioned, his grip around the navi's neck weakened a bit.

"Not against Roll. Against you!" something in that Hell Navi snapped. If it wasn't for Megaman holding his neck, he would've lunged at the blue navi.

"What... what are you talking about!" Megaman countered, "You clearly must have the wrong person! I've never met you before in my life."

"Really?" the Hell Navi said, "Remember long ago during the Den City tournament. You and the one operator's, Tetsu's I believe, navi,deleted my best friend. And for what?!"

"Those Navies were part of a gang!" Megaman countered.

"No! Not all of them!" the Hell Navi said, "Some of them didn't have a choice. Some never wanted to be seen with that crew! My friend was never in a gang! And even if he was, he would've told me!"

* * *

SEE! THIS IS THE MASTER AUTHOR THAT I WILL BE WORKING WITH FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY! He is a very... "talented" author, so if you have any questions, message him. Please. (Joking of Course! ;D)

Well, I hope that holds you over for the next couple of weeks, because, I'm a lazy sack of shit, and I will try to pump out this chapter as much as I can!


	6. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! The moment you**- well... most of you, _**HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!** **CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!**_

The reason why this chapter was so delayed was because I was helping Ghost501 by BETA reading his next up coming story. So, I would HIGHLY recommend that you send him countless PMs stating that you would like to have sexual interaction with his Mom, and would like to find his address, and polity shoot him in the face.

If you really think that I'm not joking, your a bigger retard then Ghost501. **GOOD DAY!**

* * *

Megaman teleported back to the prison that the Hell Navi was kept. As he walked through the halls to get to the interrogation room, he tried to calm himself down. Protoman wouldn't be there to control him this time if he let that Heel Navi get the best of him.

When he walked into the interrogation room, the Hell Navi was laughing and talking to the guards.

"Megaman!" the Hell Navi shouted, "How nice of you to visit me again!" Megaman gave the signal for the guards to leave the room.

"So, how's Roll doing?" the Hell Navi seemed concerned.

"She's doing fine. Her systems were successfully reinstalled." Megaman said. 'So far so good...' Megaman thought to himself. "So, how do I save her?"

"Already getting to the point." the Hell Navi laughed, "Persistent son of a Bitch."

"Enough with the crap!" Megaman shouted as he stood up, "Just tell me how to save her! An innocent Navi is about to die!"

"Innocent?" the Hell Navi asked, "Nobody is truly innocent in their life. Everyone has done at least one bad thing during their lifetime." Megaman could feel his rage building. He was about to go insane. 'All this guy is doing is stalling!' Megaman thought. "Oh... Is somebody getting a little upset? Your pink friend is a heal type navi right? Maybe you should go talk to her. She might be able to help you with those anger issues of yours. Oh but what good is a doctor when the doctor herself is sick." the Hell Navi jeered. Man this guy was fun to mess with!

Megaman had had enough of this. 'Kill him.' He thought to himself. Megaman grabbed the navi by his neck and shoved him hard up against the wall.

"You wanna know why I infected your girlfriend Blue Boy?" the Hell Navi wheezed. Megaman's grip was just a tad tight, "Revenge!" the Heel Navi had a cold heartless tone to his voice.

"What did Roll ever do to you?!" Megaman tightened his grip on the Navi's neck.

"Not against Roll you idiot! You!" something in the Hell Navi snapped. If Megaman wasn't holding his neck, he would've lunged at him.

"You've clearly have the wrong person! I've never met you in my life!" Megaman said. "Oh really? Was it not you who I saw with that operator, Tetsu I believe, deleting Navi, after Navi, in Town Area 3? Well let me tell you something Megaman! You deleted MY friend during that catastrophe! And for what!?"

"All if those Navies were part of a gang!" Megaman countered. "Not all of them! There were Navies in that group that were forced to join! They never wanted to be scene with that gang! And even if my friend was in that gang, he would've told me!" Megaman loosened his grip.

"Whatever happened to 'Innocent 'till proven guilty?'" the Hell Navi said, "Oh, what do you care. All you hero types are the same. All you do is barge in, and start deleting everything in sight! Maybe I'm doing your little friend a favor getting her away from you. You're nothing but poison, blue boy."

Megaman threw the navi on the ground and walked out the room as the guards came in. He wondered why they hadn't come in before. But as he looked down, Megaman realized that his hand had transformed to his buster. As he walked out the prison, he kicked a bug frag into the air and took a shot with his buster. He hadn't even gotten close to getting the information he wanted. Frustrated, he walked back to his homepage.

* * *

Lan was still hanging out with Mayl, Dex, Yia, and Tory. Megaman decided to make himself scarce and walked around ACDC to try and clear his head; in his mood, he didn't really want to talk to anyone anyway.

'Is that all I am? Poison?' Megaman thought to himself. The more he reflected on the Hell Navi's words, the more he believed him. If Roll had never knew him, she wouldn't even be in this mess. Maybe he was right. He had brought death upon the head of his best friend. He didn't want to think so negatively, but Megaman had a bad feeling that the Hell Navi wouldn't tell him the truth until he had confirmation that Roll was dead. Then, Megaman decided, he would delete him...painfully.

As he was walking around ACDC Area 2, he heard a very familiar voice called from behind. Just the person he did not want to see.

"Megaman!" Roll shouted running to Megaman's side. She looked so innocent, just like the first day he met her. How could anyone want to destroy something so pure, even if it was for revenge?

"What are you up to?" Megaman really did miss her cute, innocent voice.

"I'm just walking around. It's a little bit more difficult to find my way around, but it at least looks familiar."

Megaman tried to hide the distress in his voice, "What brings you to ACDC Area 2? I thought you were with Gutsman, Glyde, and Protoman at the square."

"Yea... I kinda lost them when we were walking around ACDC Area 1. I don't know what happened. One second I was walking next to them, then the next I run into you." Roll said sheepishly, "Can you help me find them?"

"Sure." Megaman said, "Do you think that they are still in ACDC Area 1?" Roll thought for a moment.

"I think they are. They didn't sound like they were going to go anywhere else." Roll said.

"Alright, let's go check there first." Megaman said. As Megaman and Roll started to walk to ACDC Area 1, they bumped into navies from all the around the world who came to ACDC Area 1, 2, & 3 for a convention. ACDC town, after the emporium in Cyber City, had decided to follow suit and start its own little exhibit. This time, it was held in the cyber world so that everyone could enjoy it.

"No wonder you guys got separated. There must be hundreds of navis here." Megaman joked.

"Good thing we all have security cubes." Roll mentioned as they continued walking through the giant group of navies. As the continued into the crowd, he felt Roll wrap her arm around his. Megaman tried to hide his blush and turned his face away from Roll, but he could hear Roll giggling behind him.

While Lan hung out with his friends, his mind went to another place. Ever since he had been told the news, he had been thinking about whether or not to tell Mayl about Roll's situation. He didn't want Mayl to worry, but yet he didn't want to hide something this serious from her either. He came to the decision that he would talk with her tonight.

Later that night, around 8:00, Lan knocked on the Sakurai Resident's door and waited for an answer.

"Oh! Hello Lan! I'll assume that you're here to talk to Mayl?" Mrs. Sakurai said.

"Yes please." Lan replied politely. Mrs. Sakurai let Lan in and he walked to Mayl's room.

"Hey Lan!" Mayl said as Lan walked into her room. He couldn't tell whether his heart was pounding from talking to her or from the fact that he was about to tell her that her navi might be deleted.

"Mayl... there is something I need to talk to you about." Lan had a serious tone in his voice.

"What?" Mayl sounded worried.

"It's... about Roll." Lan sighed.

"Is she alright?" Mayl asked.

"Well... no." Lan had a depressed tone in his voice, "Megaman has been talking with the Hell Navi that attacked Roll. He says that re-installing her systems won't do anything."

"What... what does that mean?" Mayl got up from her bed and stood in front of Lan. Her brown eyes piercing into his.

"It means that... there is still a chance that Roll may get deleted." Lan choked on the words. This was a lot harder than he thought it would have been. Lan could see tears start to well up in Mayl's eyes.

"You... you'll able to stop it... Right?" Mayl sounded desperate.

'It's now or never.' Lan thought to himself.

"Mayl... I'm going to try my best to find out what's wrong with Roll and find a way to fix her." Lan pulled Mayl into a hug, and Mayl hugged back.

"I...can't lose her. I love her..." Mayl whimpered as she started crying into his chest.

"She loves you to." Lan comforted, "And... and... I love you too." Mayl was generally surprised. After all these years of giving little hints out to Lan, she finally managed to break through his denseness.

* * *

As Megaman and Roll entered ACDC Area 1, they looked around for any sign of Gutsman, Protoman, or Iceman. The cyber roads were beginning to become less and less crowded as more and more navi filed out of the area and returned back to their homes. After looking for an half an hour with no luck, they came to the conclusion that the group must have went into ACDC Area 2. Not wanting to go back into that giant group of Navies, Megaman decided to send Iceman an email saying that he found Roll and that they were in ACDC Area 1.

After a few minutes of waiting, he got a message back from Iceman asking if he could continue showing Roll around ACDC Area. Protoman had left due to an emergency call and Gutsman had gone off much earlier to search for Roll in other areas. The ice navi didn't know when he would be back.

"What did Iceman say?" Roll asked.

"Well, they all had to go, so, I guess you're stuck with me to show you around." Megaman put on a small grin.

"That's fine with me." Roll smiled back.

"Well... to tell you the truth, I know more about this area then they all do combined!" Megaman joked.

"Well, let that be our little secret." Roll laughed as they continued walking. Megaman couldn't help but widen his smile as he heard her laugh.

After a hard days work of showing Roll around the Net, Megaman showed her back to her Homepage link.

"Thanks for showing me around Megaman. I had a lot of fun today." Roll said.

"No problem. If you have any questions, just come and ask me." Megaman said.

Before Roll walked into her HP, she gave Megaman a peck on the cheek, "I will. Thanks again!" she said and ran into her homepage.

Megaman stood there, awestruck, with his hand in his cheek. Then it occurred to him. All the stress that was on his shoulders before, was completely gone. During that whole thing, he forgot about the Hell Navi, forgot about the virus Roll was infected with, forgot that she was still slowly dying, even though she looked as good as new.

He... he forgot it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Roll edged closer to the link into Megaman's HP. He really seemed like a nice guy, but it just seemed as if he was hiding something from her. He was so sad all the time, well except for the moment she had kissed him. Did he know something about her that she didn't. Shaking her head, she decided to go for it. She had been told by Mayl that eventually her memories should come back, but they just weren't coming fast enough. She wanted answers. Answers that Megaman had. She stepped onto the link and teleported into Megaman's HP.

The blue computer space was still decorated with soccer balls as the background. As she suspected, Megaman was in his HP. He seemed to be looking at a picture. For a second there, she thought that he was crying.

"Mega?" she asked. She didn't know why she called him Mega, but it just felt like that was what she was supposed to do. It was as if some part of her knew something she didn't.

"Roll?" Megaman said, quickly putting the picture away, "What brings you here?"

"Um…" she paused. Now that she was here, she really didn't know how exactly to start the conversation. It wasn't like she could just say 'Hey, do you know what I was like two days ago?' Clearly, she was a rough side of conversation for him and she didn't want him to feel awkward. However, the more she thought about it, the more uncomfortable the scene was getting. She gulped and decided to just ask, "What was I like?"

Megaman swallowed. He wasn't expecting a question like this. He began to debate with himself. Should he just be innocent and tell her the truth? But what if Roll didn't believe him? People don't just believe that they were in love when they didn't even remember the person did they? What if she thought that he was just trying to get a girlfriend? She was pretty after all.

He sighed. She didn't even remember his name. How on earth would she know that he was telling the truth?

"Um..." Megaman stuttered, "You were really friendly, and fun to hang out with..."

Roll nodded, but gave him a wary look. He was still hiding something, but what was it? Was he lying to her, "Go on…"

"You were my best friend." Megaman shuddered on the inside. He didn't want to be a friend. He wanted to be something more.

Roll walked closer to him. So that's why he was so nervous around her. If she didn't remember her best friend, she wouldn't know how to respond either, "Was I close to anyone?"

"You... you were very close to Mayl." Megaman said, nervously.

"That's obvious, Mega." When she saw him wince, she decided that maybe she should lay off calling him that. Clearly, it was a loved nickname, "Mayl is my operator. It's natural that I was close to her. I was talking about like a boyfriend. I mean, I've forgotten everything. I didn't even remember you and your my best friend. I was just making sure that there isn't someone else out there who is in pain."

"You...you don't have a boyfriend." It wasn't necessarily a lie. They never really did finalize anything in their relationship before her memory was wiped.

Roll breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's good. I... I didn't want to cause anyone as much pain as I've caused you."

"You haven't cause anyone pain, Roll. It's not your fault that any of this happened." Megaman said. It was HIS fault.

"I know. I just wish I could remember everything. It sucks having to wait for something...especially when you know that you once knew it," she sighed.

Megaman hated it when he saw Roll like this. Just like when Roll was awoken, he just wanted to give Roll a hug, but he knew he couldn't.

"Your memories will come back..." Megaman tried to give himself some hope too, "Just give it some time. It's only been a couple days."

Roll looked back the blue navi. He seemed a lot more...unguarded. It was almost as if the conversation had cause him to come out of some hardened shell. She didn't really know why she ran towards him, but she just knew she had to. "Thanks, Mega." Roll said as she hugged him.

Megaman was hesitant at first; but then he gave in, and hugged Roll back. "Don't mention it." Megaman replied.

There was a long moment of silence between the two friends. Finally, Roll let go, "I guess I should head back now. Mayl's probably looking for me. Thanks for everything again, Megaman."

"Your welcome again, Roll." Megaman responded.

As Roll left Megaman's HP, she realized one thing. She had come out a lot happier than when she came in; even though she hadn't gotten nearly as many answers as she would have liked. She felt as if some pieces were coming together in her head, but unfortunately, they weren't connected...yet. She just needed time. She gave the portal one last look before walking back to her own HP.

While she walked back though, she could have sworn that her head was hurting. Navis didn't get headaches. Did they? She stopped walking for a few moments and the feeling passed. However, the minute she walked into her HP, it returned. Even worse now.

"Mayl... I think something is wrong with me…" Roll said as she collapsed. 


End file.
